kamenriderwfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaia Memories
A is a mysteryous device resembling a USB flash drive that contains all of the Earth's knowledge of what it represents. This enables its user to become a Dopant, or in some special cases a Kamen Rider. Every Gaia Memory is adorned with the first letter of its name, stylized to reflect the powers it imbues on its user. For example, the Injury Memory (acquired by Shotaro and Philip before the series begins) resembles a broken bone in the shape of the letter I. In order to transform into a Dopant, the Gaia Memory is first inserted into a device called the L.C.O.G (Living Connector Setting Operation Gun), also called a , which then produces a USB port-like tattoo on the user's skin called a . Whenever the Gaia Memory is pressed onto the Living Connector, it enters the user's body and transforms the user into a Dopant. It is possible to use a Gaia Memory without a Living Connector however a side effect is that the user would later suffer intense physical pain after several uses. This direct insertion will eventually drive its user insane from its addictive influence, which is why special belts called have been developed for use by high ranking members of the Museum to filter out these and other side effects. This weakens the Dopant visibly, as such high-ranking Museum members use some of the strongest Gaia Memories, identified by their golden colors, to more than compensate for this weakening. Despite the benefits, they are those who dislike the use of Drivers and would very much prefer the poisoning than being weakened, like Doctor Isaka. Kamen Riders utilize Gaia Memories that have been refined such that they can only be used in specialized Memory Driver belts, and the Gaia Memories used do not enter the body and channels power through the Driver. These kinds of Gaia Memories were created by Shroud during her time as Fumine Sonozaki. This refinement makes them resemble USB drives, rather than the ribcage design on Dopant Gaia Memories, but further weakens the power of the Memories, only allowing access to the Memory's full power during a Maximum Drive. To defeat a Dopant, a Kamen Rider has to use one of its Maximum Drive finishing attacks to eject and destroy the Gaia Memory, resulting in what is called a . Evolved Gaia Memories require a direct strike on its location within the Dopant's body to execute the Memory Break. If the Dopant does not have a Living Connector, a Memory Break will not occur, however the Gaia Memory will still be ejected from the user's body. Dopants who use Memory Drivers are not susceptible to Memory Breaks. T2 Gaia Memories T2 Gaia Memories are next-generation Gaia Memories developed independently by Foundation X and were started by Shroud's research before she left the Museum. They are carried at all times by Jun Kazu. Sometime later they are found by the terrorist organization, NEVER. All of them are similar in appearance to the Gaia Memories used by Kamen Riders but can used to transform into a Dopant by direct insertion, or with a Memory Driver to become Kamen Riders. While identical to Kamen Rider's Memories in design, they have blue plugs instead of silver ones. While they can be ejected by way of Maximum Drives, they are usually incapable to be broken by such methods, which serves as a sign that T2 Gaia Memories are more powerful than their predecessors. Known Gaia Memories 'Kamen Rider Gaia Memories' 'Double Memories' *Shotaro Hidari (left half side) **Joker **Metal **Trigger *Philip (right half side) **Cyclone **Heat **Luna *Pseudo Memories **Stag **Spider **Bat **Frog **Denden *Sentient Memories **Fang **Xtreme *Prism 'Accel Memories' *Transformation Memories **Accel **Trial *Artificial Memories **Engine (sub memory) **Beetle (pseudo memory) *Cyclone (Lend by Philip) 'Skull Memories' *Skull 'Joker Memories' *T2 Joker *Joker 'Eternal Memories' *Eternal *T2 Eternal 'Shroud's Gaia Memories' *Bomb 'Museum Gaia Memories' 'Executive Gaia Memories' *Terror *Taboo *Clay Doll *Nasca *Smilodon *Weather (Almost treated as one) *Utopia (Given to Foundation X as a test sample) 'Museum staff' *Anomalocaris *Hopper *Sweets *Masquerade *Bat (Message for Double) 'Gaia Memories sold to Black Market' *Injury (Acquired before event of the series) *Magma *T-Rex *Money *Cockroach *Sweets *Virus *Violence *Arms *Bird *Ice Age *Triceratops *Liar *Puppeteer *Nightmare *Beast *Zone *Yesterday *Gene *Jewel *Old *Ocean (found by Yui Aoyama) *Spider (Message for W) *Bat (Message for W) *Commander (W Returns: Accel) *Unicorn (W Returns: Accel) *Eyes (W Returns: Eternal) *Apple (In episode 14 shown by Kirihiko) *Zero (In episode 14 shownby Kirihiko) 'Gaia Memories experimented by Isaka Shinkuro' *Invisible *Quetzalcoatlus 'Movie Exclusive Gaia Memories' 'Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Double & Decade: Movie War 2010' *Dummy *Shinigami Hakase 'Kamen Rider Double Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate' T2 Gaia Memories can be used by any Rider who uses Gaia Memories, although that wasn't shown with any other Memories except the Eternal and Joker Memories. They are capable of selecting their users who have a high compatibility to them as if destined by fate. *T2 Accel *T2 Bird *T2 Cyclone *T2 Dummy *T2 Eternal *T2 Fang *T2 Gene *T2 Heat *T2 IceAge *T2 Joker *T2 Key *T2 Luna *T2 Metal *T2 Nasca *T2 Ocean *T2 Puppeteer *T2 Queen *T2 Rocket *T2 Skull *T2 Trigger *T2 Unicorn *T2 Violence *T2 Weather *T2 Xtreme *T2 Yesterday *T2 Zone 'Special Edition Gaia Memories' In real life there exist exclusive illustration or toy Gaia Memories that do not exist in the television series, usually released in Kamen Rider related media, such as Televi-kun and Ganbaride. A new batch of special Gaia Memories was released in 2013, more or less two years since Bandai stopped releasing Gaia Memories in any form — DX Candy Toy, Gashapon. One reason is the advent of Kamen Rider OOO's O Medals. Instead of Kamen Rider faces, the new releases feature logos of the riders' main form and/or final forms. Not only that, the new batch will include a full set of Showa Kamen Rider Memories, and Heisei Kamen Riders' Final Form (minus Wizard) Memories. *#1 (2013) *#2 (2013) *V3 (2013) *Riderman (2013) *X (2013) *Amazon (2013) *Stronger (2013) *Skyrider (2013) *ZX (2013) *Black (2013) *Black RX (2013) *Shin (2013) *ZO (2013) *J (2013) *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Kuuga Ultimate (2013) *Kamen Rider Agito **Agito Shining (2013) *Kamen Rider Ryuki **Ryuki Survive (2013) *Kamen Rider Faiz **Faiz Blaster (2013) *Kamen Rider Blade **Blade King (2013) *Kamen Rider Hibiki **Armed Hibiki (2013) *Kamen Rider Kabuto **Kabuto Hyper (2013) *Kamen Rider Den-O **Den-O Liner (2013) *Kamen Rider NEW Den-O *Kamen Rider Zeronos *Momotaros *Urataros *Kintaros *Ryutaros *Sieg *Deneb *Kamen Rider Kiva **Kiva Emperor (2013) *Kamen Rider Decade **Decade Complete (2013) *Kamen Rider Diend *Ganbaride *Televikun (Note: this toy gives off the call of the Joker and Cyclone Memories, Double's catchphrase, and the "Televikun Maximum Drive") *Kamen Rider OOO **Kamen Rider OOO PuToTyra Combo (2013) *Kamen Rider Fourze (2013) **Fourze Cosmic States (2013) *Kamen Rider Wizard (2013) Unused Gaia Memories Several times in the television series, a briefcase filled with various memories are shown, with a great many of them never being used. *Key *Dog *Time *Lightning *Umbrella *Apple *Zero *Bean Wizard The Gaia Memories, along with the other Rider Powers, were stolen from Double by Amadum in the world within the Magic Stone, who explained that they were already his due to the Riders' powers being from the same source as evil. However, the power was soon returned thanks to the appearance of Kamen Rider Gaim, with the return of the Memories immediately transforming Double into CycloneJokerXtreme. Behind the scenes Portrayal The voice of the Gaia Memories is provided by , who is also the narrator of W. See also *Dopant - What is often the result of when humans use Gaia Memories. Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Collectible Devices Category:Rider Powers Category:W Arsenal